Fear The Living/Issue 97
This is Issue 97 of Fear The Living, titled The beginning of the end. This is the eleventh issue of Arc #12. Issue 97 Ken Myers Jr.'s POV I look at the bite on my side, knowing that my time has now been limited. “We don’t have time to dwell on this; we have to get to the group now.” I say. “But Ken you are fucking bit. Jesus.” Wesley tells me, and he just stares at me. “Exactly why we can’t delay this, my final moments can’t be here Wesley. You know that.” I say. The rest of the group slowly gathers around me, all of them wide eyed staring at me. I slowly stand up, all of my muscles aching. “Listen to me, we are not going to dwell on my bite, we are going to go to the bandit’s base, and we are going to end them. If you need any motivation just think they caused my bite. The bandits are done with us, and we are done with them. They have stepped over the line too many times to be ignored. They are done with everything, and don’t hesitate to pull the trigger on them because if they were given the same chance they would kill you in without moment’s notice. They are going to be ended today, and we will not let their tyranny go on. They have captured people from our group; we end this today, not just for them, but for everyone who has died.” I say to them, and I grab my pistol. “Are you all prepared with your weapons?” I ask, and they all nod, everyone carries a gun. I see Wesley stare at me, and he nods at me. “Ken is right, we end this war now. Now let’s go over there, and give those bastards what they deserve.” Wesley says. D.L. stares at both of us, then walks up to us. “I have an announcement to make, Ashley is pregnant, and I am not comfortable with sending her over to the base because then she’s not only risking her life but she’s risking the babies life, I’m okay with all of us going but her. I can’t let her die.” D.L. says, and he looks up at Ashley, and he looks unsure. “I can’t let her risk her life if she is carrying your son. But we can’t leave her here, she’ll only be in more danger. We leave her in the cars when we drive over to the base, everyone knows the plan anyways. We go now and end this long standing war, are you with me everyone?” I ask them. “I’m in.” X says. “I’m in.” Wesley says. “I’m in.” D.L. says. “I’m in.” Ashley says. “I’m in.” Ewan says. “I’m in.” Ives says. “I’m in.” Lasky says. “Then let’s go, because we don’t have time on our sides. My clock is already ticking, and I want my last moments to be with Logan, and I know you all want the group back together.” I say, and I limp towards the cars that the bandits came here in. I open the driver’s door and I look back. “You’re driving X, you know the way.” ---- David Lopez's POV “Why are you doing this to us Evan? We gave you a home, we gave you a new life, and how do you repay us? YOU STAB US IN THE BACK. THINK ABOUT EVERYONE YOU’VE HURT EVAN, THINK ABOUT IT, IF IT WEREN’T FOR YOU THINK ABOUT HOW MANY PEOPLE WOULD BE ALIVE TODAY. MY BROTHER DANIEL WOULD BE ALIVE IF IT WEREN’T FOR YOU. THINK ABOUT THAT EVAN, YOU TOOK PEOPLE’S FAMILY FROM THEM, NO ONE WOULD BE DEAD! MY BROTHER DANIEL WOULD BE HERE RIGHT NOW, JUST TO CALL YOU A LYING WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT.” I yell at Evan, and I quickly stand up, facing him. “Sit back down now David, you aren’t in any position to be resisting.” Evan tells me. “Want to see how quickly I could make you a bitch?” I ask Evan, staring at him straight in the eyes. “I dare you.” Evan says, so I take his dare. I quickly grab the barrel of the gun and yank it out of his hand, then I kick him in the ankle, making him fall to the ground. “What’s wrong huh, they didn’t teach you the basics at how to be a bandit 101?” I tell him. “Don’t kill me please.” Evan says, and he puts his arms over his head, like if he’s trying to protect himself. “You think after everything you’ve done that I would let you live? After all the deaths you have caused that I would let you live? If my Andrew died, Steve died, James died, Ben died, and my brother died because of you, why would I let you continue to live, to hog up precious supplies all because you don’t want to die?” I say. “Logan is watching you right now, you don’t want to corrupt him do you?” Evan says. “Cover Logan’s eyes and ears Rose, this might get very bloody.” I say. Rose quickly covers Logan’s eyes and ears, and when I’m sure that Logan won’t be able to notice what I’m about to do I turn to Evan and kick him in the face. When he tries to push my foot off I use my other leg to hold down one of his arms and I quickly stomp down on his arm, and I hear a snap. His bone pops out of his arm, and the rest of it is still in there. I quickly stomp on his head again. “You don’t deserve anything.” I say, and I grab his other arm and break it too. “You don’t want me to kill you? Maybe you should of thought of that when you caused all those deaths Evan.” I say and I punch him in the face. Then I grab the pistol and I pistol whip him in the face, and then I do it again, and again, and I do it about 7 times until his face is as bloody as can be. “Please, stop.” He says quietly. I don’t listen to him, and I quickly put the gun to his heart and pull the trigger. ---- Wolf's POV “Wolf, you have to go to the meeting room right now. Something’s happened, Evan’s dead. He got beaten to death by David, and David put a bullet in his heart. They are escaping now, I can’t stop this. Oh fucking great, the biters from the maze are escaping now; you have to get here now.” I hear my second in command say through my walkie talkie. “Fucking great, put the damn base on a red alert, I want David, Rose, and Logan all lying dead at my feet now! Or else!” I yell into the walkie talkie. I walk back to the jail cells and I see Diana sitting in the same position as before. “Listen to me you fucking worthless cunt, you used to be in love with that David person right.” I say to Diana, because when we found her she wouldn’t stop going on about some David person, and now I think that it’s the same David Lopez that has been fucking with us. “Well he is in the damn building currently, do you think he will remember you from the time when both of you were fucking each other?” I ask her, because if David remembers her, then I know how to recapture David, and make him pay for killing my spy. “If I remember his name from back then, I think he will remember me. I loved him Wolf, and you people took him from me. You took me from him. You people are just murderers and rapists and you don’t deserve to walk this damn planet. Why don’t you and the rest of your little fucking cunt bandits disappear from the face of this planet you don’t deserve to walk on.” She tells me. I just smile at her and I say, “You know that before this apocalypse I was the son of a big crime lord, and when I was just 8 I had to kill him, and he also killed my mother in front of me. I had to wander around the streets until some nice folk took me in. Then when the apocalypse began, they were killed, so what does that tell you? Nothing is fair in this world, I’m just a man that is trying to make it by in this planet.” I say. “My brother is going to come, and so is David, and they are going to kill you. I swear to you that they are going to fucking kill you.” Diana says. “I’ve had enough of your shit.” I say, and I grab her by her hair and toss her to the ground. “I am going to kill both David and Ken right in front of you Diana, and I’m going to make sure that you are the bait that seals their fate Diana. I swear that they will die.” I say, and I drag her out of the room. I quickly walk into the halls of the base. “DAVID, REMEMBER DIANA?” I yell. “I do.” I hear, and when I turn around I see David standing alone, with a pistol pointing at my face. Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues